Just a silly fantasy
by MQDK
Summary: Dean had long ago stopped fighting his imagination. As long as they didn't interfere with his job, he was cool with the fantasies. Beside, they made him feel good, and not much did these days. Un-betaed, sorry.
1. Pure fluff

**A/N: Un-betaed. Don't hate.**

**Only the plot is mine. The rest belong to Kripke and co.**

Sam had taken of on his usual morning run not ten minutes ago, leaving Dean alone in the motel room. The older hunter was still in bed, hoping for more sleep and that his younger brother would bring back coffee. And pie, if Dean was lucky.  
He rarely was, though.

As Dean stretched and turned in bed, hoping to fall back to sleep, his imagination kicked in. Dean had long ago stopped fighting it and just let the fantasies run their course, hoping to get them out of his system. As long as they didn't disturb his work, he didn't mind.  
He recognized them as normal, or as normal as anything can be for a Winchester, sexual fantasies. Beside, they weren't even hard core. More like, soft porn if anything. Probably not even enough to be R rated, which, if Dean had to be completely hones, was a bit of a disappointment, but still. They were about him and Cass and that had been enough to freak Dean out at first. Then he started to think about it and well, now he just kinda accepted them.  
Beside, they made him feel good, and not much did these days.  
So he closed his eyes and pulled the comforter closer to his face and he sank into the pillow.  
Imagining Cass' hand in his as they walked down the sidewalks in a dusty sleepy little town, was enough to spread a warm, relaxing feeling in Deans chest. To see Cass turn his head and look at Dean, in the eye of his mind, made Dean smile. And when fantasy-Cass smiled at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, Dean sighed in to his pillow. Dean imagined them turning down a street and walk out of town, following a dusty road, with large fields at either side of them. None of them would say anything and Dean would smirk as Cass would stretch his right hand out to a buzzing bee and let it settle on his hand, only to leave them again soon after Cass had looked closely at it and showing it to Dean who would smile and shake his head. Cass would smile at the insect and let it fly again.

Suddenly, they would be on a meadow, under a tree. Dean would sit with his back to the tree, Cass between his legs, half laying lazy up against Deans chest. Castiel would have gotten out of his brown coat and jacket and he would sigh contend when Dean draped his arm across his chest, kissing his hand lightly.  
Just before Dean would fall asleep in his motel bed, Cass would intertwine their fingers and say:  
"I think I like this one the best."  
And Deans eyes would snap open again, not sure if he really had fallen asleep or not.


	2. Coffee and a good nights sleep

"You want sour cream and onions, right?" Dean asked his brother as he left Sam filling up his Baby. Sam looked up with bitch face nr.7, which made Dean crack up and enter the small convenience store, hunting down supplies for the trip to California where a case might be awaiting them. They should be there the day after tomorrow, if all went well.

Dean quickly found the chips, the beers, the sodas and the rest of the top prime food they needed. Oh, and Sams salad. Dean wrinkled his nose at the sloppy Caesar salad, glad he weren't the one to eat it.  
Satisfied he had what he needed, he got in line. tiredly he rubbed at his eyes, he should probably let Sam drive for a while.  
He looked out the window, waiting for the old couple in front of him, getting their groceries done. The poor girl behind the counter had to rush back and forward from behind the counter as they had forgotten half of their stuff.  
Dean sighed and settled his eyes on the Impala. The heat from the engine stood in lazy waves in the chilling evening air and Sam was sitting in the passengers seat, reading a magazine they had picked up somewhere along the way. Dean imagined his own hands lovingly cares the hood and the roof of his car. It was a sweet ride and with Sam at his side and Cass in the back, everything was perfect in Deans world. He briefly wondered where the angel was and if he would see him soon. It had been a few days since Dean had talked to him and last time the three of them were together, Dean had showed Cass how to fill up the car when Sam had gone shopping. Castiel was always very interested in learning about the car, and Dean had a strange feeling of Cass knowing something about his Baby he didn't share with Dean nor Sam.  
Like it was his little secret.  
Dean never pushed the subject, respecting his secrecy and trusting the angel to tell him if it was something he needed to know.  
Cass had had a little problem getting the gas cap of and Dean had showed him the right way to turn it. Their hands had graced each other, and though Cass didn't seem to notice, Deans heart had skipped a beat before getting back to normal. Castiel had seemed extremely pleased as he put the gas nozzle into the tank, filling it up. Dean had slapped his back and leaned up against the car and they had in silence waited for the tank to fill.  
Nothing had happened after that, but Dean liked to think that Cass had noticed their hands touching and that he had had a similar beating of his heart. That Cass would act on it, one day, taking Dean by surprise as he usually did, and maybe...hell, Dean didn't know what should happen after that. He was completely blank, he just knew that he would like for something to happen.  
The old couple in front of him, moved along and Dean was brought back to reality and paid for his stuff.  
He had thrown the keys to Sam, asking him to drive the next couple of hours so he could get himself some shut eye. He quickly fell into a dreamless sleep. He woke up a few hours later, hearing Sams voice talking. He opened one eye, seeing Sam on the phone, telling someone where they were. Dean didn't get to put two and two together before a familiar "Hello Dean, hello Sam." sounded from behind Deans seat. Sam looked at his brother, realizing he was awake and back at Castiel in the back view mirror with a smile. "Hey Cass."

Dean wiped a hand across his face, waking him up entirely. " Hey Cass," he croaked, voice still hoars from sleep. He coughed a bit and got his voice back in control.

Sam laughed a little." Hoarse?" He asked. Dean didn't answer obvious questions and just stretched as much as the cramped space of the car allowed him.

"Maybe if you closed your mouth when you slept, you'd still have a voice." Sam grinned.

"Shut up, bitch." He crumbled and wished he could wake up over coffee. Suddenly he smelled a rich aroma of the brew and felt Cass move.

"I brought coffee." His low voice rumbled from behind. A large styrofoam cup was reached across the front seat into Deans view. He sat up straight and gripped the cup.

"Oh Cass, I love you!" He exclaimed and removed the lid. He ignored Sams smirk as he realized what he had said and took a large gulp of the hot brew, burning his tongue in the process. His sputtering made Sam laugh even more as he accepted his own brew from Castiel.

"Thanks Cass, that's very thoughtful of you." He shifted the cup into his left hand, turning down the radio.

" Well, I am still an angel." He said and Dean could had sworn he heard a touch of humor in the monotonic voice. He looked back at Cass in the rear view mirror. Castiel wore a small, lopsided smile and Dean tried not to answer the smile with a match of his own and took a sip of his own coffee, still feeling the sting on his tongue from his last gulp. They drove on in silence for the next couple of miles until Dean broke the silence.

"So Cass, that do we owe the honor? It's been a while." He turned a bit in his seat and looked back at Cass who just looked at him.

"It's only been 4 days since we talked last time, Dean. I did not know that was too long a period without us being in contact." That made Sam snort and only a cold stare from Dean stopped him from making whipping noises. Instead, Sam cleared his throat and said:

"I called him. Thought it would be nice to hear his POW on the case." It took a few seconds for Dean to compute.

"This case? The poltergeist case?" He asked, not believing Sammy would had called the Angel for help on what would probably end up as a routine case. Sam looked a little uncomfortable and shifted in his seat.

"Yeah. Why not, wouldn't hurt, would it?" Dean still didn't believed his own ears.

"You called in the calvary for a simple exorcism?!" Sam obviously didn't like how Deans voice rose in volume.

"Yeah Dean I did. So what? I like his company!" That hit Dean like a bucket of cold water to the face and he jerked back against his side of the car.

"You WHAT?!" He was seething, steaming out through his ears and he couldn't control it. How dared he?! "So my company is not enough? Is that it?" Sam gripped and released the wheel a few times, a nervous and angry habit of his.

"No Dean that's not what I am saying. Why the hell are you getting so worked up over this, I thought you would enjoy a little company as well!" Dean didn't know why he reacted like this, and yes he would very much enjoy Castiels company, but not like this. He didn't need Cass' pity visits and he certainly didn't need Sam butting in and calling the angel all the time. Castiel had to have more important things to worry about.  
Just as Dean was about to answer and tear his brother a new one, the sound of rustling feathers cut him off it and made him look back in to the now empty back seat.

"Great. Now you scared him away!" He said exasperated, his anger slowly disappearing. Sams jaw tightened before he answered:

"I don't think Cass is that easy to scare off."  
'He just got tired of you acting like an ass all the time' hung unsaid in the night air between the two brothers. Dean took a deep breath and didn't say anything for the next two hours, until Sam pulled the Impala into a parking lot at a cheesy motel. Then he told Sam that if he snored and woke Dean up before sunrise, he would shoot him. Sam answered with a muttered 'Jerk' and went to the bathroom. When he came back, Dean was asleep in his bed for the night.

The sun was shining but Dean still felt cold. The river was rushing by as he stood on the shore, alone, under the trees. He felt the heat on his skin but was shivering on the inside. He was alone. The river was begging him to step in, it promised warmth and safety. Dean felt his feets starting to work and move him towards the water even though his mind screamed at him to stay away. He stopped just before the river reached him.  
"Hello Dean." A voice kept him from stepping into the water. He turned his head around, but otherwise, didn't move. "Cass." He hadn't expected the angel to turn up, but he didn't mind.  
"Don't step in to the water, Dean. It's wet." Dean looked back out over the river. Castiel was right, the water would be wet and so would he be. He turned around and faced the angel.  
"Thank you." He said and Cass smiled and tilted his head to the side. Then he reached his hand to Dean.  
"Come with me, Dean." Dean step forward and took his hand. It was strong, but smaller then his. He pulled Dean close to him, chest to chest and Dean looked in his eyes and found the answer.  
"What's the question, Cass?" He asked, sounding way younger then he was supposed to. Cass' smile widened and looked up in the sky above them. His motion made Dean do the same, and he saw a clear blue spring sky above the treetops above them.  
"That is a good question, Dean." And with that, he gripped Dean tight and lifted them both from the ground, up in to the sky, above the trees and the river. Dean felt calm and safe, starring at Castiel in the sky.  
As he looked back at Dean, his eyes sparkled. Like diamonds.  
The speed increased and Dean could feel a warm feeling spreading in his stomach.  
"Are you afraid, Dean?" He asked and Dean smiled and hugged the Angel, resting his chin on his shoulder.  
"No. Not like this." He said.  
"Good. Let's get back down then."  
He gently touched down again, by the river side. Dean was instantly starting to feel cold again, on the inside. He let go of Cass and looked back out over the water. As he was about to step back out in the water, which begged him to step in, he was held back by Castiels hand in his. "No Dean. Don't step out in the water. I have big plans for you."  
Dean turned around and looked at him. Castiel weren't smiling anymore, he just looked at Dean and then out over the water.  
"Come." He said again, and pulled Dean away from the water and into the woods.  
"Where are we going, Cass?" He asked, his breathing increasing as the angel walked faster and faster through the dense forest floor. He didn't answer and Dean found it difficult to find his footing, but every time he was about to trip and fall, Cass held him tight, preventing him from falling. Suddenly they stepped out in a clearing and the sunbeams finally started to seep into Deans bones and he relaxed as Cass released his hand. Suddenly, Dean felt a pull back in to the woods and he briefly looked back before Cass turned his face, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Dean, we don't have much time, so please listen to me." Dean nodded and looked in to the sparkling blue eyes in front of him. "It's okay. Dean, take the jump, do it. Please." Dean nodded and again he felt the pull towards the forrest. Somebody was calling him. "Dean, please. Don't think to much." That was the last words he heard Castiel say, before he turned his back to him and walked back in to the forest.

"Yo, Dean!" He finally opened his eyes and looked into his bedside table. 8.30, the clock said. Something hit him in the back of his head and he finally sat up, only to find a peanut in his hair. "What the..." He muttered. He turned and saw Sam sitting at the table, way to chipper for his likening.

"Morning sunshine!"

Dean flipped him the finger and got up and went to the bathroom.  
It felt like his bladder was about to explode!

As he relived himself and tried to wake up entirely, flashes of a forest and...a river, and maybe the sky, showed up in Deans head.

Weird. Probably a dream, he thought and got undressed and stepped into the shower. The flashes kept coming, until one image stayed in his head.

Diamonds in the sky.

Cass.

Castiel in the sky, with diamonds.

He smiled a little at that and quickly washed and rinsed his body, keeping that image in his head. As he stepped into the bedroom/workstation, he was humming.

Sam looked up at him with a puzzled look on his face. "The Beatles? Really?!"

But Dean didn't bother answering. He suddenly felt very good again, yesterday's fight and grumpiness forgotten completely. He accepted the coffee from Sam, sat down and looked out the motel window. Clear blue sky and the sun was shining.

It was a beautiful day.

A good day.


	3. A bit of Winchester fun

_A/N: Chapter 3 in the Pure Fluff Universe. Am I the only one enjoying this more then I'm supposed to? Anyway, this is mostly some good ol' brotherly interaction, but being a Destiel shipper, it still have a touch of those sweet fantasies with Dean and his favorite angel._

_Still, Un-betaed. Sorry._

_Hope you'll enjoy it :-)_

As Dean sat in the passenger seat, finally getting some rest for the first time in days, Sam looked over at his brother. What it was that was keeping his brother going like this, almost like a machine, for days on end, Sam didn't know. Den had always been abel to do this, keep going whenever they were on a case, and then sleep for a day and a half, once the case was wrapped.

But on the plus side, once Dean had had his sleep, he was in a much better mood then he had been for a long time.

After he had realized that Cass was back from Purgatory as well, and unharmed, Dean had relaxed more. He had smiled a little more, heck, Sam would even go to the extreme and say that Dean was now mellow.

Well, not all the time, but sometimes.

Dean joked a lot more then he had done in years. Dean actually felt younger to Sam. Sure, his body had aged, Sam could see sure signs of just how rough the life of a hunter had been on Dean, but there were a lighter air about him, a lightness that had been missing fir years.  
Sam could only be happy for his brother whom now seemed more at peace then ever. There were still a wariness and a air of danger around him, a constant state of alertness, but Sam didn't see that ever changing. Dean was a Winchester and a hunter, after all.  
Sam looked out in the horizon where the sun was setting.  
It had been a good day.  
Dean had slept through most of the drive from the motel, catching up on the last few days with only an hour or two worth of sleep. Sam didn't feel tired yet but knew Dean would appreciate a bed for the night.  
He kept his eyes out for a decent motel along the way.

20 minutes or so later, Sam found a motel. As he turned the engine off, he turned to look at his brother, whom were still asleep.  
He wore a small smile and his face were relaxed.  
Sam couldn't help but smile a little, feeling a little bad for having to wake him up. He decided to go check them in before waking him up, every minute counting.  
Just as Sam was about to open the door, a deep, contend sigh escaped Dean and he snuggled deeper into the seat. Sam contemplated for a second to get his phone and get his sleeping brother on film. Dean had done a lot worse to him.  
Was Sam ready to open that can of worms? Pulling a prank on Dean this close to the end of his sleep cycles? He pulled his phone from his pocket. Hell yeah he was ready!

He sat the camera to record and hoped for more 'sweet' sounds from his brother, already contemplating what he would use it for. Perhaps change Deans ringtone with one of him sleeping. Sam could modify it on his computer...all the possibilities that flew through Sam's head, made him stifle a giggle. As if on cue, Dean took in a deep breath and smiled, then let it out in a big sigh and a mumbled 'oh yeah...' escaped his mouth.

Sam slapped his other hand across his own mouth, blocking a huge laughter, trying to escape his throat. It became more and more difficult for Sam to stay in control as Dean kept talking in his sleep.  
' Yeah baby...more.' A giggle escaped his brother and Sam almost lost control right there on the spot, he had never heard Dean giggle and, oh the blackmail material he would get out of this was just to good. The next words out of Deans sleeping mouth made Sam stiffen and go cold:  
'Yeah right there Sammy, take it all in!' Sam jerked back in his seat almost like being hit by a freight train. 'What the hell?' He thought. He could feel all the color leave his face and a gagging reflex took over as Dean kept on moaning:  
'You want more? Flip over Sam.' Somehow, Sam had forgotten all about the recording cell phone in his hand and he had buried his face in his other hand.  
"You perverted freak, Sammy, getting your kix over your sleeping brother." Sam's head snapped up, glowing red in the dark, looking at Dean who hadn't moved but was now totally awake.  
"Dean?!"  
Dean looked around, checking out the place. "Where the hell are we?"  
Sam swallowed a large gulp of air, in serious need of oxygen. "How long have you been awake?" He finally gasped. Dean sat up in the seat, opening the passenger door. Before he got out, he turned around and gave Sam a smile he couldn't quiet decipher, but hoping to hell Dean was just yanking his chain and that he had been awake for a lot longer then he let on.  
As Dean got out and closed the door behind him, Sam decided to erase the footage.  
It was just to creepy.

The chilling desert air hit Dean like a sledgehammer and he enjoyed the feeling.  
Sam's face was still glowing a lovely shade of red and Dean saw him fumble with the phone, still in the drivers seat.  
So, the game was on.  
Dean smiled, it had been years since they had pulled a prank war on each other and Dean started to plan his attack.  
While a plan was starting to take place in one part of Deans brain, another kept bombarding him with images of Castiel. He had dreamed of the angel again, but this time it had been more simple. Just him and Cass sitting in front of each other, on a bed, their legs crossed under them. Cass' hand had caressed his cheek and Dean had leaned into in, feeling totally at peace. As Cass had smiled a little genuine smile, Dean had felt safe and a sigh of contend had escaped him. Then Cass had leaned into him and his lips had lingered just a few millimeters from Dean, who had felt the heat from Cass, felt his breath on his face and he had looked from Cass' lips to his eyes that had held forever in them. As Dean had reached out to touch Cass, he had felt something shift beneath him and everything had disappeared. That was when he had felt the low rumble he recognized as the Impalas engine getting turned off.  
Instead of opening his eyes, he had snuggled further into the seat, hoping to get back to sleep and to Castiel. No such luck and he soon heard the tell tale sound of Sam turning on his camera phone and decided to give his brother more then he had bargained for.

It had worked like a charm.

The sound of Sam getting out of the car, made Dean turn around and plaster an innocent look on his face. Sam leaned over the top of the Impala, giving Dean Bitch-face number 9, which usually meant something along the lines of 'Why-the-hell-didn't-you-tell-me?' which just made Dean more innocent to look at, hell bent on getting back at Sam. Sam looked away a second, then back at Dean whom just smiled innocently at his brother. "So, it's on, isn't it?" Sam said, almost with dread in his voice.

Dean just lifted his eyebrows in a suggesting manner.

"Dean, it's stupid and childish and I never should had filmed you. I've erased it and learned my lesson. Now please, can we let it go?" He sighed, hoping to hell his brothers last moths of personal growth would bring him some mercy. For a second he allowed himself to have hope as Dean looked down in to the dark paint of the top hood.

"You're right Sammy and I hope you have learned something." He looked up and a glint in his eyes made Sam loose all hope again. "You should know better by know. So let's go." He said, the last line channeling The Zohan, with a wicked grin. Then he left the car and walked in to check them in, leaving Sam with all his dreads, outside in the chilling night.


	4. It's all Meg Ryan's fault! Part 1 of 2

A/N: Another prank war chapter, but this just didn't want to leave me before I wrote it down. And even though I despise Meg Ryan, I kinda have a guilty pleasure with You got Mail. Sue me. And I love when Dean and Sam is just brothers, good or bad, so, another prank war chapter it is. Part 2 of this will come soon and it will be so sweet and fluffy, it will be borderline sickening. You know, just like I like it :-) anyway, on with it!

Dean had regretted many times over the last hour, that he had let Sam decide which movie they were going to watch.

He had used his veto on The Bridges of Madison County, which sucked big time.

Sams second choice sucked as much but Dean had used his Veto.

As Sam popped in You got Mail, Dean was sure that this was Sams way of getting back on him for pouring salt into his water bottle before going for a run that same morning.

The only problem was, that had been funny. This...this was torture to Dean.

He had groaned a little, but at Sams smug expression, squashing the nausea down, determined to watch the movie all the way through, not letting Sam have the pleasure of getting one over him.

So he watched it, and though the plot was weak and Meg Ryan was a constant pain in the ass, it wasn't all bad. And seeing Sams eyes mist up as Tom Hanks character squashed Meg Fucking Ryans characters little book store and again in the end as they kissed in the park (come on, who does that?!) was worth the 90 minutes of torture.

Dean didn't say anything, just gripped some Kleenex from the little cabinet between their beds and threw it lightly at his brother. Sams face turned red and he pushed the box away, got up and turned of the tv. Then he went to the bathroom, closing the door as Dean cracked up.

Dean leaned back into the pillow, a huge grin on his face. Sam had to think again if he thought he had gotten one over him. Dean Winchester was still the king of Prank War. He crossed his legs and took a deep breath. He had to pee really bad, drinking two bears during the movie, just to keep him self sane.

What the hell took Sam so long anyway?

"Sam? If you shake it more then twice, your playing with it!" No answer. 'What the hell?' He thought and sat up. "Sammy?" Not so much as a sound came from the bathroom. He got up and walked to the door.

"Sam? Are you still crying?" If Sam didn't react soon, Dean would break in the door, it wasn't like Sam not to answer.

"Shut up, Dean." Came the muffled answer and Dean made a sigh of relief, and then grinned.

"Come on Sam, if you come out, we can hug!"

Deans teasing voice did the trick and Sam ripped open the door and was in his face in a second. Dean didn't flinch. Sam just gave him the evil eye, then took a deep breath, and broke eye contact, brushing by him and went to bed with a huff. Dean turned with an exasperated sigh:

"Oh come on Sammy, it was just a joke!" Sam didn't react, just threw his pants from under the covers, to the floor. He turned his back to Dean, pulling the comforter all the way up to his neck.

"Fine, be a girl." Dean muttered and went to the bathroom.

Shit, he had to piss like a racehorse!

As he relived himself, he closed his eyes, working out some of the kinks in his neck. He relaxed more and more as his bladder emptied. He had almost lulled him self in to a blissful meditative state when a voice scared the crap out of him.

"Dean. Are you alright?" Castiels voice was right behind him and Dean whirled around, ready to punch the intruder. Thank god he realized it was just Cass, before he crushed his fist against the angels face.

Once bitten, twice shy. He never want to hit Castiel ever again.

"Cass! What the hell, dude?!"

Dean got acutely aware that mini Dean was dangling outside his pants, and quickly turned around, tucking it inside his pants again. As he tried to cover him self and his embarresment up, he took a deep breath.

"Cass, what are you doing here? Remember our talk about personal space?" The angel nodded, Dean saw his expressionless face in the mirror take a step back from Dean.  
"Of cause. My apologies, Dean."  
Dean turned around, resisting the urge to face palm him self before he had washed his fingers.

"Cass, the entire bathroom is my personal space!"

Castiel gave him a look from top to bottom and back again.

"Sam called me, he said you were in need of my immediate assistance." The angel explained, then added: "What is it which you need my assistance for, Dean?"

It all clicked in his brain now.

Sam, that bitch, had brought Cass in to this.  
Oh, so he thought he had won, did he? Dean made a shushing motion to the angel and soundless went to the door and listened.

Yeah, he could hear Sam snicker through the door.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean mumbled and went back to Cass who just looked extremely confused now.

"I don't understand why, why did you need me here?"

Dean looked up at the stuttering, confused angel.

Then a plan started to form in Deans head.

"Oh I do need your help Cass. This is a tough one, though."

Cass' confusion disappeared and a look of full concentration took its place. He squared his shoulders, ready for battle.

"I am ready Dean. What is going on?" Dean smirked. Oh, this was going to be good!

Sam had heard Deans undignified yelp from the bathroom, signaling the angels arrival. Sam put the phone back in his pants and quickly got under the covers, trying and failing miserable, to stifle a laughter as he imagined Dean burst in to the room any second now, as Castiel no doubly would blow his cover and tell him that Sam had called him.

Sam hadn't even bothered telling Cass to shut up about him calling, the angel couldn't lie to Dean.

Well, not with out causing suspicion in Dean.

Anyway, this was Sams way of telling Dean to stop being an ass.

Any minute now.

Nothing happened, and the noises from the bathroom had turned suspiciously quiet.

Sam waited a little longer.

Aaaaany minute now.

Still nothing.

Suddently, a bump against the door and some mumbling from both men in the bathroom, made Sam sit up.

What was going on?

Again a bump and some clattering. Something fell to the floor. Sam cursed his curiosity and got up. He doubted Dean was in any danger, he could not be safer then with Cass around, but something strange defiantly went on in the bathroom.

He made sure he wasn't heard as he tip toed closer to the door and listened. A low mumbled and wired noises Sam couldn't place, came from behind the closed door. Then a low rumble Sam recognized as Castiels voice and then a short burst of laughter from Dean and everything turned quiet.

Sam laid his ear against the door, pressing close to hear more. He still couldn't make out what was being said or what went on.

Suddenly, Castiels voice rang out loude and clear, the low mumbling over.

"Did I hurt you Dean?"

That made Sam freeze. 'What the hell'?

Dean laughed a little again, then answered in a soothing voice:

"Nah, don't worry about it Cass, I think I'm supposed to be a little sore after that." Both turned quiet and again a weird sound.

It sounded like...No! Sam didn't believe that, not like that, not in a bathroom! Deans voice brought him out of his panic:  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up, then I think we need a beer."

Sam rushed back to his bed, heart pounding in his chest.

God, he hoped Dean hadn't been stupid enough to... In a bathroom in a cheesy hotel! Then again, knowing Dean as he did, he probably had.

What the hell, why hadn't Cass said something?

Sam knew exactly why and he chewed on his bottom lip, mind racing with angry words he had to share with his brother just as soon as Castiel had left.

If he left.

Sam swore the angel was like a lost puppy at times, constantly at Deans boot.

He also had to have a few words with the angel.

As Sam quietly made a plan of attacking the subject, the bathroom door opened and Dean, followed by Cass, quietly walked out of the bathroom.

Dean went straight to the fridge and got two beers, the cheap ones he preferred. Then he gave one to Cass and both men opened their beers. Dean whispered a toast:  
"To strong towel racks!" And they both drank quietly. Sam desperately tried to keep the images from forming in his head.

Then Castiel said:  
"Thank you, for doing this with me Dean. It was an experience I have never tried before, at least in a human vessel. It was...different. Pleasant."

Sams eyes snapped open. 'Wait, what?'

Dean scoffed."Sure, anytime buddy. Swing by tomorrow once Sam is asleep and we'll do another round. I don't think he would appreciate to watch us..do that."

Sam had to fight not to throw of the comforter and storm outside, away from their lovemaking plans.

"Perhaps Sam would consider to join us?"

That was it, Sam couldn't stand it anymore.

"Dude, what the hell?!" He threw off the blanket and untangled him self in a vey undignified manner, from the comforter. When he finally got to his feet, both Dean and Cass stood looking at him, Castiel with a very messy hair doo and his tie more askew then usual. Dean in his jeans and nothing more, both with a beer in their hands.

"Sam." Dean acknowledge his presence with a tiny curve to his lips.

"No, don't you dare 'Sam' me! What the hell Dean, in the bathroom? Have you no self-respect?!" Before Dean could say anything, Sam turned to Castiel. "And you, I had expected more from you!" Castiels mouth opened, but when nothing came out, he closed it again.

Sam turned back to his brother:

"You were supposed to be his friend, and this is how you do it? What the hell is the matter with you?!" In his anger he started to search for his pants, not wanting to be in the same room as the two men.

"Sam, relax." Dean said but Sam straightened up.

"Relax? Relax?! Oh that's, that's rich Dean! 'Relax Sam, it's just sex, nothing wrong in that!'" He mimicked his brothers voice, finally finding his pants and in an angry rush, put them on. "Well, your wrong in that Dean, when it's in a nasty bathroom in a gross motel on the outskirts of a deadbeat mountain town, with your best friend!"

Dean stopped in his way over to his brother.

"Your angry because you think we had sex in the bathroom? Or because you think we had sex?" The look of confusion on Deans face, kinda deflated Sam a little, but he was still seething with anger.

Castiel took a small step forward, leaning in to Dean, speaking in a low voice that Sam had no problem in hearing:

"I told you it was a bad idea."

Dean turned in an irritated huff:

"Yeah thank you for that, Mr. Know-it-all!"

Then he turned around and faced his brother again.

"Sam, what or who I do, in the bathroom or anywhere else, is none of your business!" He realized the prank had gone to far and was trying to draw a line here, also hoping Sam would get it before everything got out of control.

Sam took a big step forward and Dean was sure he would hit him right there on the spot.

Sam stared down at him with angry eyes.

Dean squared his shoulders, ready to take what ever his brother threw at him.

Sam slowly leaned down to his ear and said in a low voice:

"You are so busted. Jerk!"

Then he straightened up and took a step back.

Deans mind went blank for a second.

Then: "What?!"

He looked up at his little brother.

The damn giant were standing there with a triumphant smirk on his face, crossing his arms in front of him in victory.

"You knew!"

Sam nodded.

"Then why the hell didn't you say something? I thought you were going to have a bitch fit and knock me to the floor!" Dean almost yelled, which made Sam laugh.  
He walked back to his bed and sat down. Dean turned around and threw his hands through his hair.  
"Phew. That was a good one Sammy, I gotta admit, you had me there!" He went to the bathroom and found his shirt and pulled it back on again.

Castiel stepped a little step forward:

"I don't understand what's happening here?" He said, kinda demanding an explanation.

Sam shook his head:

" Well, I won. I knew you guys weren't you know, having sex in there, and that Dean was just pulling a prank on me."

He smiled at the angel whom seemed to relax a bit.

"Oh, I see. Well, I did tell Dean it was a stupid idea and that you wouldn't fall for it." Sam beamed at the silent praise from the angel whom continued in a off hand comment: "especially when I'm sexually attracted to you and not Dean."

That got both brothers attention.

Sam turned white as a sheet and Deans eyes widened to almost cartoon-ish proportions.

"What?!" They both exclaimed, one with terror in his voice, and one with furry.

The angel just kinda shrug and lifted the beer bottle to his mouth.

Both brothers looked from the nonchalantly angel in the room, to each others.

Sam suddenly saw the explosion in Dean as he launched himself at his throat.  
The attack was unexpected and they both tumbled to the floor, Dean clamping his hands around Sams neck. Sam was sure Dean would squash the life out of him, and he didn't understand why.

"You fuck!" Dean bellowed and let go with one hand, only to raise it to punch him in the face. Sam was faster and pushed Dean off of him, scrambling to the wall, coughing and gasping for air.  
Dean quickly got to his feat, ready to launch at him again.

"Dean!stop!" Sam gasped, stretching out a hand, hoping to stop the attack.

Dean hesitated long enough for Sam to get to his feet.

"Dean stop, what the hell man?!" Deans face was red with anger, his hands clenched at his sides, his entire body tense to the point of breaking.

"You! And Cass! What the hell is wrong with you, man?!"

Sam bleached, knowing there was no way he could explain himself.

He had no idea Dean had feelings for the angel and was even more clueless about Castiels attraction to himself. What had started out as a prank movie might, had turned in to the Twillight Zone. Everything had all just gone to hell faster then Sam could keep up.

"Dude, what? I have no idea Dean, why, why, I mean, what..." He stuttered and sank against the wall, feeling his legs tremble under him.  
If he could only get Dean to understand!  
He turned to Castiel, the only one who was still calm in this FUBAR situation. The angel just stood and looked in to his beer bottle, not seeming very interested in what went on right in front of him.  
"Cass, a little help here?!"  
Sams head snapped back to Dean as he detected his brothers movement.

"Oh yeah, get your boyfriend to help you out, huh? You'd like that, but guess what little bro, he's mine! And you better keep your clammy hands of off him!" Dean yelled, making Sam buckle down.

He could handle getting his ass kicked by monsters, demons and angels, but his brothers unjust wraith, he could not. That was to much and he was fighting with keeping his tears at bay.  
Why was this happening?  
He braced him self for Deans anger, and his last thought was that, this wasn't his brother. Something was wrong in this picture...

The predicted attack never came and after several seconds of nothing, Sam dared to open his one eye. Both Dean and Castiel was standing side by side, looking down at him. Cass looked curious and Dean...well Dean had a look of mixed amusement and genuine concern on his face.  
As Sam opened both eyes, Dean sat crouched down in front of him.

"Sammy? You okay?"

Realization started to dawn on Sam, but he still wasn't sure.

"Sam, relax. It was just a joke, man." Sam looked at Castiel for conformation.

The angel tilted his head in confusion and curiosity.

"Dean is right, Sam. It was meant to be humorous. Did you find it amusing?"

Sam looked incredulously at the angel.

He knew Castiel struggled with his "human skills" but this...this was unexpected.

Sam looked from Cass to his brother and back to the angel in the wrinkled trench coat.

"Dean got you in to this, didn't he?"

Cass didn't say anything, just looked down at his shoes as if realizing his mistake. Sam looked back at his brother whom was now smiling like a fool in front of him.

"Pretty good, right?" He said with a waggle of his brows.

Sam pushed him to his ass, accepting Castiels outstretched hand and got up in a fluid motion. He turned his attention to the unexperienced angel:

"Next time Dean tells you something would be funny, don't listen to him." With that he went for the fridge and a beer, letting Dean get up on his own.

Dean got up and looked around, eying the table and chairs they had tipped over in their "fight".  
"Hey, give me a hand with these, will ya?" he asked.  
Sam shook his head, swallowing a mouthful of beer.  
"No way man, this was your idea of a joke, you clean it up. And then you pay for the next six month of therapy for me to get over the distrust I have for you now."  
Dean knew the last part was a joke, but still felt a pang of quilt.

Why Sam always had to ruin the fun with crap like that, he never would understand.

He started to turn over the table and chairs, mumbling under his breath:

"It's not fair, this weren't even my idea..." He picked up the papers that had been knocked on to the floor, almost missing Sams voice asking:

"Wait, what? What do you mean, not your fault?"

It wasn't like Dean not to take credit for him pranks.

Dean kept cleaning up, probably not in the mood to answer. Sam turned to Castiel who suddenly became very interested in the ugly flowers on the wall paper.  
"This was your idea?!" Sam asked, not believing his own ears.  
Castiel looked everywhere else but at Sam, who scuffed and turned around.

"I can't believe it. Here I thought Dean was the bad guy for corrupting you, and now it turns out, it's the other way around." He shook his head in disbelieve, then wiped a hand over his face and through his hair.  
"I need some air." And with that, he left the two men in the motel room, one looking confused at the door, and one with a very forlorn look on his face. Then Dean tore his eyes from the door to Castiel. He smiled and went to his nervous friend.

"Don't worry about Sam, Cass, he just needs to gets his brain vented. I thought it was a freakin awesome idea!"

That made Castiel look up and a little smile crept up his face. Dean gave his shoulder a clap and then went to the bed.

"Wanna watch a movie with me?"

Castiel sat on the bed with Dean. He snatched the remote before Dean, which surprised the hunter a bit. Cass turned the tv on and zapped around a little, until he ended up in a movie with a kid talking on the phone.  
Dean didn't recognize it until a few minutes later when Tom Hanks face turned up on the screen. Then he groaned and looked pleadingly at Cass whom was totally engrossed in the movie.  
Dean didn't have the heart to tell the angel about his feelings toward the movie.  
Dean sucked it up and settled in for a night of Sleepless in Seattle.


	5. It's all Meg Ryan's fault part 22

A/N:

Still un-betaed.

sorry for the delay. This chapter took a different turn then what I had expected, but it did turn quiet good, I think. Hope you guys does as well.

i wanna thank all you guys who still read this, had no idea it would catch on. I really appreciate all of you who are following the fluffy universe. You guys rule. And to those few of you who take 5 minutes or more, to review...omg, if I was a praying kinda girl, you would deff. had made it in to my night prayers. But I'm not, so I'll settle with being eternat gratefull, and listen to your wishes and comments. You guys aree the true authors in this mess! 3

xxxxx

As Dean splashed water in his face for the third time that morning, he wondered how he was going to dig him self out of this one. One thing was to admit to him self that there may be...inappropriate, feelings? Or at least fantasies, about his friend, but to admit it or even broach the subject in front of him?  
No way.  
Sam had to keep his big fat trap shut until the angel had left to do what ever the hell he did during the days.  
It was just Deans luck that he had let his guards down while unconscious beside the angel. It sucked, it was the only way Dean could describe his morning so far:

He had slept like a baby, enjoying his dreams for once.

As he slowly woke up, drifting from a deep slumber to a more lighter, alert state, he enjoyed the extreme feeling of warmth and safety that seemed to surround him.  
He'd snug deeper into the pillow and mattress, realizing he was hugging something. It didn't feel like a pillow, to hard, and it wasn't his shotgun either. To big for that, but to small for another body.  
Slowly he had opened his eyes.  
He was unable to focus on what ever it was, so he had pulled out a little, following the object upwards.  
He wasn't sure how he was supposed to react as he realized it was Cass' arm, he had been hugging, probably most of the night. The angel sat beside him, leaning back on the hugged arm, he sat with his legs crossed on the bed, starring into the black screen of the tv.  
Apparently, Sleepless in Seattle was over.  
Dean had quickly released his hold on the arm and leaned back from Cass' form.  
"Good morning Dean." The angel had said and turned his head to face Dean. In that exact moment, Sam opened the door from the bathroom and a huge grin spread across his face as he saw his brother awake.  
"Morning, Dean!" He said and walked past the occupied bed to his own, picking up his socks. He smelled them and pulled them on. Not even that could remove the stupid grin from his face. That was the moment Dean realized that a retreat to the bathroom probably was the smartest thing to do.  
"Sorry, Cass." He had mumbled and scrambled to his feet, closing the bathroom door behind him before the other man could reply.

"Crap." He breathed and leaned heavily against the door. He looked around the small bathroom and leaned over the sink, opening the cold tap. Just how stupid was one allowed to be?! Sam had no doubt figured him out, and it was only a moment of time before Cass would catch up.  
So, how the hell did he dig himself out of this one?!  
He stared at his own reflection and a sudden wave of disgust threatened to overwhelmed him. When the hell did he, Dean Winchester, start to give a damn about what anybody else thought about him? What was important was not what Sam thought or that he may be laughing at Dean. Sure it would be nice with a little support, and it would be nice if Cass would buy a clue soon, but, was Dean really ready to get his...inclinations, out it the open? Hell, he didn't even know what the heck went on with him, him self. Would he want to know, or should he do it the old, tested way, deny, deny and deny until he believed it him self? The only problem was, he didn't want to believe that. Not after his dream and the notion that, maybe, just maybe, he could...what? Have something with Cass? That was probably stupid to think, but, be more, with Cass.  
Enjoy him more, if that made sense.  
It did to Dean.  
As he found his shaving stuff and started to lather his face up, his mind drifted back to his dream, or what he remembered of it. Him and Cass on a bench, sharing coffee. Him and Cass bumping in to each other on the street, him sitting between Cass' legs, listening to the Angel read Moby Dick. But what was clearest for Dean, was him and Cass in the park. Standing in front of each other, in the middle of a path with big flowers surrounding them, and a dog barking nearby. He remembered Cass' eyes, so blue, and the rest of Cass' body disappearing, turning in to light, bright enough to scorch your eyes out, but not hurting Dean. And he was beautiful. Larger then life, wings fluttering around them, calm and soothing to Dean. Nothing was said between them and as Dean had felt Cass lean into him, he had smiled, welcoming the angel with all his being. He had felt the kiss before he had felt the warm lips against his own. A kiss from an angel was, in Deans dreams, like being wrapped in a tidal wave of warmth, strength and love. As Dean had tried to wrap his arms around the protective strength that was Castiel, the light disappeared and the angel took form of his vessel and embraced Dean for a second. Then he disappeared and Dean had woken up, clutching to Castiels arm.  
Dean finished his shaving ritual, mind made up.  
Screw it, it was time to think of number one for once, he thought as he marched back in to the bedroom and over to he table where Sam sat with his computer and coffee. God Dean needed coffee to wake up. He gripped the one Sam had brought with him from the coffee shop, black and strong, for Dean. Sam started to drone on about a possible new case he had found, and as he talked about the signs of something supernatural, Dean looked around on the table. Then over at Cass who just sat and looked curiously at them. Then around the motel room. When Sam realized he didn't have his brothers attention, he stopped.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. Dean looked from Sam to Castiel and back to Sam, apparently searching for something.  
"Didn't you bring coffee for Cass?" It took a second or two for that to register with Sam.  
"Uhm...no, I didn't think he would be here..."  
Dean gave him the stink eye.  
"What the hell Sammy, he only spent the night here." Dean took Sams half empty coffee cup and drained the rest of the coffee, then pouring half of his own coffee in to the styrofoam cup, ignoring the protest from Sam. He marched over with the cup to Cass who silently accepted the brew, then looked in to cup and up at Sam. As he felt Dean settle behind him on the bed, he turned half in his seat.  
"Thank you Dean. That's very kind of you."  
Dean nodded.  
"Sure. Anytime Cass."  
Then Dean settle back to the headboard, sipping his coffee (good coffee, by the way). Castiel stayed in his seat on the side of the bed, taking a sip of his own coffee. Then he looked back up at Sam who sat with open fish mouth, not really knowing what to say. "Dude, what the hell?!" He finally exclaimed, both at the coffee action, but also at his brothers strange behavior.  
"That'll teach you some manners, Sam." Dean said in his best big brother voice, which always managed to deflate Sam and make him feel guilty.  
Sam sighed.  
"Sorry Cass." He mumbled and looked at the angel with big puppy-dog eyes. It didn't work on the angel the same way it did on his brother, but Castiel accepted the apology with a nod. Then Sam turned back to his computer with one last longing look at the coffee cup in the other mens hands and the drain where the leftovers from his own coffee, now lay. Then he droned on, again, about the possibilities of a new case. He therefor didn't notice the satisfied look on his brothers face as Castiel also settled with his back against the headboard, listening to Sam and drinking his coffee.  
So, something good did come out of a Meg Ryan movie night. Castiel had stayed the night, in Deans bed, and he was still there, drinking his coffee. Not even near as bad as it could be, Dean though, taking care of number one for once. And enjoying coffee with Cass at his side, counted in Deans book, as taking care of number one.


	6. Spring Rain

Pure fluff VI: spring rain.

Dean wiped his hands for the third time in the last five minutes, feeling both dread and excitement for what he had planed.  
He had left Sam at the motel, telling him he needed some space. His brother had looked at him strangely, then just nodded. They had after all been driving for the last day and a half, only separating for toilet breaks.  
They were both crawling the walls!

So Dean had left Sam, under the pretends that they both needed some alone time. He had driven for about ten minutes when he had seen the spot. It was secluded and calm and almost perfect. He had parked the Impala at the roadside and broken out two beers, walking up to the big oak tree that reminded him of the tree that had sprung to life by Anna's grace.

He sat underneath it and looked up in the leaves, trying to get a look at the clear blue sky. He took a deep breath and put the beers between his legs.

Then he kinda prayed.

"So uhm, Cass...if your out there, I kinda have to talk to you. I'm sitting under a tree in a field, just outside of Colorado Springs. If you're not to busy...?"  
He let the question hang in the air, and sat back against the tree, waiting.

Twenty minutes or so later, a soft breeze woke Dean from his slumber and he looked up, straight at Castiel, whom was standing in his usual uniform, with a strange glow to him. He looked around, then at Dean.  
"Hello Dean." He said, in a tone Dean had started to recognize as friendly, warm. It had taken him a lot of time to finally read the monotonic voice, but he slowly had gotten a pretty clear look into how the angel spoke.  
It made Dean smile a little.  
"Hey Cass."  
Cass looked expectingly at him, probably wondering why Dean had called him. Dean suddenly felt very self conscious as the angel kept starring at him.  
He cleared his throat.  
"Wanna beer?"

Castiel tilted his head in that curious way of his and after a few seconds, accepted the beer and sat beside Dean against the tree.

They sat like that for a moment or five, when Castiel broke the silence between them. It had started to rain a little, a light spring rain that always left the world smelling fresh and new, if only for a little while.

"Is something wrong Dean?" Dean took a deep breath and a swig of his beer.

"No, nothing wrong. I just, you know, wondered if you wanted to have a beer. With me." He finished, sounding way to hopeful and girly. He knew the angel wouldn't call him on it so he didn't cringe to much at the sound of his own voice.

It took a while for the angel to answer. He took a swig of his beer and as casual as Dean had ever seen him, he placed his hand on Deans and rested their both hands on Deans leg.  
"Why don't you tell me what you really called me for Dean?" Dean was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating and he just starred at their hands in his lap.  
"Uhm." He coughed and felt his face flushing red.

Cass knew.

Dean had thought Cass had been clueless, but it was Dean who had been clueless. Blind and to absorbed in his own turmoil to realize that Cass had probably always known.

"You, you knew? About, you know, me?" He finished in a very small voice, feeling like he carried, literarily, his heart on his sleeve.

Cass didn't look at him, thank god.

He just looked out in the lazy rain, a small smile tugging at his lips.

He gave Deans hand a squeeze.

"I had a pretty good idea, yes."

Dean didn't know how to react to that. How did one react to suddenly knowing that an angel have known for who knew how long, that you had a crush on him? Dean couldn't help but smile a little, just because Cass was holding his hand, on a field, under a tree, in a spring rain. When had his life suddenly taken a turn to the biggest girly cliché ever?

"And, you're okay with that?"

Cass finally turned his head to look at Dean.

"I think the real question is, are you?"

Dean thought it over with a shrug. It was one thing to admire a guy from a distance and maybe harboring secret feelings for him, but to suddenly actually, maybe, get what he had been dreaming about for ages?  
It was defiantly something Dean hadn't thought about, not really believing that A) he would actually have the guts to tell Cass the truth, or B) that he actually did have the guts and that Cass wouldn't reject him.

God knew the angel had plenty of legit reasons to do so.

His thumb rubbed lovingly over Cass' and then nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I just didn't think, that...well, that you..." He didn't finish the sentence, knowing Castiel would be angry at hearing him utter just how little he thought of him self.  
Cass didn't get mad though, he just turned his stare out into the rain again.

"I know Dean. But I'm here, am I not?"

Dean didn't answer and Cass didn't say anything else. Both men took a swig of their beers, enjoying the light breeze the rain had brought with it.

All in all, it hadn't gone as bad as Dean had expected. Cass hadn't kicked his ass, told him to stop being blasphemous or turned away from him, disgusted at the idea of being on the end of Deans affection.

They both stayed until the rain stopped, having finished their beer long ago.

Before Cass had left, he had given Dean a last smile and a silence promise of returning to his side as soon as possible. Dean had smiled back at the angel, giving him a nod before he disappeared.

Message received: He'd be back for more, soon.

Dean slowly walked back to the Impala, putting the empty bottles in the trunk.

The world was fresh and new and full of promises of good things in the future.

For once, Dean let himself believe that he would be a part of that.

That there was good things in store for him.

That maybe, just, maybe...


	7. Gone fishing

_A/N:_

_First of all: thank you for all the support! You guys rock!_  
_Okay, so this is a little longer then I had planed, but I just needed all the fluff and hopefully, for the characters to be as true as possible to the originals._

_Hope that didn't go down the drain. :-/_

_Anyway, I needed some Dean angst and for Castiel to take control (who doesn't love that?) and maybe a little Sammy moment. Being a big sister, I know what a pain in the ass younger siblings can be, and I so could relate to Dean in this little Sam/Dean moment. Oh, and if you can guess the ghost over cross over, let me know:-)_

_Okay enough of this, on with it. _  
_Un-betaed, and I run on props, so don't forget to review, please. It makes me so happy :-)_

"We ought to go fishing someday!"

Sam wasn't sure if it was the way too cherry tone or the totally un-expected words uttered by his brother, that made him look up.

Maybe it was both.

"Excuse me?" He said after a few seconds, when no further explanation followed the statement. Dean sat on the bed in yet another un-named motel, cleaning weapons. As always, cleaning weapons were like religion to Dean, and he had his rituals and procedurals he followed every time. Dads rituals, drilled into Deans mind since he was four. In the past, it had made Sam feel sorry for his brother, but these days, he envied Dean the luxury of his OCD when it came to his weapons. Sam could clean his weapon no problem, but it was just a necessity to Sam.

For Dean, it was almost like meditation. Maybe that was why the fishing thing took Sam by surprise...or maybe because, in their screwed up family, fishing was just as weird a suggestion as ghost hunting would be for any other family.

Dean laid down the shotgun on the bed beside him, and looked up at him.

"You ever been on a fishing trip, Sam?"

Sam couldn't actually say that he had. Fishing trips weren't exactly on the top of his list of priorities.

Beside, fish were gross.

Sam was pretty sure he wouldn't enjoy the experience of catching and gutting a fish after 5 hours in a river, freezing his nuts of.

"No..." He hesitated. "Have you?"

Dean took up another weapon, the pump gun, and started to pull it apart.

He shook his head. "No, not really. Would be fun, though, don't you think? We could rent a boat down in Miami, go fishing for sharks." He looked up with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Mmm, Miami, beaches, bikinis..." He snapped himself out of it and continued with a smile on his lips: "Or we could, you know, go up to Minnesota, borrow the colonels cabin, do some quiet forrest fishing."

Sam furrowed his brows. Forrest fishing? He was pretty sure that wasn't a word, but instead of poking holes in Deans fishing fantasy, he asked:

"The colonel? Who the hell is the Colonel?" He had never heard of a colonel in Minnesota. Dean looked up, surprised. Then it slowly dawned on him.

"That's right, you never met Colonel Jack." Sam raised his eyebrows even further, not following his brother. "You were off to Stanford when dad and I met him. Helping him out with some ghoul problems in the woods. Great guy, funny too."  
He looked down, obvious replaying the memory.

"Anyway, the guy said we could use the cabin anytime we wanted to, he didn't use it as often as he would like to, we should just stock up on supplies before going. Man, it was a sweet place!"

Sam smiled a little at that, not really abel to see Dean as a wood-man.

"So, whaddaya say Sammy? Go fishing with me?"

Sam shook his head. "You gotta be kidding me? No, I'm pretty sure I'd hate fishing!"

Dean took a deep breath, feighting surprise:

"No! But Sam, it's so YOU! No internet, no tv, no hot showers, no rabbit food, unless you find it in the woods!"

Sam wrinkled his nose, not at all in to that.

"I prefer civilization, you know that." He looked up. "so do you, By the way. You can't survive without porn, magic fingers of bacon cheeseburgers!"

Dean laughed a little, knowing all to well his brother would hate it.

"Well, then something else. Something that doesn't involve cleaning weapons after blowing heads of off vampires. What do Sammy want to do?" He asked, leaving the weapon on the bed, approaching his brother playfully.

Sam looked up.

"Dude, your creeping me out. What's up with you lately?"

Dean stopped, looking confused, and a little nervous.  
"What? Nothings up with me!"

Realizing Sam didn't bite, he turned back to his weapons. Sam looked at him, knowing something was defiantly up with his brother.

Dean knew he knew. And it made him nervous and a little embarrassed.

Sams instinct told him not to worry, that Dean would come clean if something was seriously wrong, so this, what ever it was, had the potential to be fun for Sam. He could ad just a little pressure on Dean every time he wanted to, and his brother would deflect, just like he just did.

Sam returned to his computer, searching the web for cases.

They were quiet for a while, Sam letting Dean relax and fall back into his rhythm of weapons cleaning.

Then he stroke:

"So, who is it?" Deans head snapped up and his cheeks suddenly flamed red. ' Holy shit,' Sam thought, 'hole in one, Dean was in love!'

In who? they hadn't stayed in any town long enough for Dean to have a one night stand, let alone fall in love!

Dean cleared his throat. "What do you mean?"

He tried desperately to pull on his pokerface, but Sam could see right through it. Dammit!  
Sam snorted:"Since when did you become Cliff Richard, gung-ho on going on a holiday, without having to impress somebody?"

Dean looked up, surprised.  
"What? I ask you all the time for some time off!"

Sams smile grew: "Yeah, to go to California and look at bikini babes. Not to sit in a cabin in the middle of no-where, swatting mosquitoes and hoping to find dinner in the woods!"

Dean just looked at him, at loss of words.

"Fine, then just forget it. Jeez, you'd think I'd ask you to join me in a concentrations camp or something."

Both brothers settle back into silence.

"So, are you in love?"

Sam asked innocently, getting an immediate reaction from Dean who with an irritated huff got up, gripped his jacket, and slammed the door behind cackled at his brothers retreading back. In that exact moment, Sam heard rustling from behind him, and greeted the angel with a smile on his lips.

"Hey Cass."

The said angel in question, stepped up to Sams side.

"Hello Sam." He looked around him. "Where is Dean?"

Sam looked up, curiously.

"He just left in a huff. Why?"

The angel sat on the chair in front of Sam, on the other side of the table.

"He texted me, asking me to swing by. He had something to ask me."

Sam frowned. "He texted you?"

The angel just sat stiffly, starring out into the room, not focussing on anything in particular. "Did he say what he wanted to ask you?"

Castiel turned his stare to Sam, slowly, as if Sam was a retard or something.

"No. Do you think I would be here if he had told me?" He turned his stare back in to space. 'Wow,' Sam thought 'he has defiantly been hanging around the Winchesters way to much if his use of sarcasm was any indicator.' Sam didn't know what to say after that and the silence between them got awkward. Well, it did for Sam.

He wasn't sure if the angel had any problems with awkward situations, usually being the one to initiate them.

Sam cleared his throat, failing to get the angels attention.

"So, uhm, do you know what's up with Dean these days?" That got his attention, and he slowly turned his head, as if he was reluctant to let what ever he had looked at, go.  
"What do you mean, Sam?" Again with that monotonic voice of his, and Sam silently cursed that Dean wasn't there as his Castiel-interpreter. Dean usually read the angel like a book but Sam rarely had any idea of what went on behind the unmoving poker face. Dean once suggested that they taught Cass poker and brought him with them to Vegas. Sam was pretty sure it had been a joke, but right now, he defiantly could see the upside to such a trip.

"Dean. He's acting...weird. Like something huge has happened, like he's more...happy." He finished lame, aware of just how stupid that sounded. Castiel looked at him.

"You are concerned for your brother, because he is happy?" Sam looked away. Yeah, defiantly sounding stupid. Change of tactics.  
"Do you know what has happened?" At first, Castiel didn't say anything, just looked at Sam, as if trying to figure out what he really meant.

Then he turned his head. "Do you love your brother, Sam?" The question came as a surprise to Sam, nobody had ever asked him that before. "What? Of cause I do. Look Castiel..." He was interrupted by Castiel whom obvious wasn't done.

"You think he is in love, am I correct?"

Sam shrugged.

"Maybe."

"And would that not be a good thing? Unless you're jealous?"

Sam made a face and denied with a huff. "No! Why would..."

Castiel got to his feet.

"Then why do you worry about him? Maybe you should enjoy your brothers happiness, even if you don't understand it. I think Dean deserve to let him self feel again."

Sam sat back in his chair, feeling scolded by Castiel. He had sounded like a spoiled little brat, that wasn't what he had meant, at all.

"Your right, Cass. I am happy for him, I'de just wish he would tell me, you know, instead of keeping secrets from me."

Castiel turned around and looked at Sam with sudden soft eyes.

"I understand. Maybe Dean just have to accept it him self, before he can share it with the rest of us. Your brother have never been one to share his true feelings, am I correct?"

Sam shook his head, feeling like an ass. No wonder Dean had stomped off like that. Way to be supportive, Sammy!

"Yeah, your right Cass..."he looked up at the angel, suddenly realizing something.

"Wait, so your saying that I'm right? Dean is in love?!"

Castiel looked away.

"He have not said so to me."

Sam was on his feet in a second.

"But, you know him, right? Probably better then I do, so what do you think?"

Suddenly the angel turned and stared straight up in Sams face, eyes ablaze.

"I think we should stop talking behind Deans back. You can ask him when he returns."

With that, the angel disappeared.

'Great' Sam thought 'that is the second person to leave in anger in one night.' Maybe he should just go to bed, and hope for better luck tomorrow. Sam sighed and closed the computer, turning in for the night.

"Hello Dean."

The angel had counted on Dean being at his car, needing a time out from his brother. He was not disappointed as he found His charge standing leaning up the passenger side of the Impala.

Dean looked up at him, and a soft smile formed on his lips.

"Hey Cass." He greeted, still with his hands in his jacket pockets. Castiel went and stood in front of Dean, leaning up against the huge Cadillac that was parked beside the other classic. Dean winced a little as Cass did so, but no alarm started, the car not as much as swaying from the weight of the angel. He let go of his breath, in stead looking at Cass, whom mimicked Deans stance, shuffling his hands in his pockets, crossing his legs in front of him, looking relaxed against the baby blue Cadillac.

"I just talked to Sam." Dean tensed a little at that but let his friend continue.

"He seems genuine concerned for you." Dean huffed and with a small smile, looked down at his feet.

"Yeah, I asked him if he wanted to come fishing and he thought I was crazy."

He looked up at the angel again, before looking out over the empty, wet parking lot. "How messed up a life do you have if a fishing trip seems suspicious!"

He laughed as Castiel answered:

"Pretty messed up, I suspect."

Castiel looked over the parked car in front of him, taking a deep breath before continuing:

"I told him stop his worring, that you are fine."

Dean looked at the angel, surprised at his support.

"Thanks, Cass."

He said sincerely.

"But you don't have to fight my battles for me. I can handle Sam, believe me."

Again, he found it difficult to meet the blue eyes that now stared at him only 4 feet away from him.

"I know that." Then angel said in a deep voice. "But I wanted to."

Dean couldn't stop his head from snapping up, finally meeting the angels eyes.

"I am sorry if I overstepped my boundaries, Dean. But I couldn't let Sam continuing to pressure you in to something you don't want to talk about. You deserve more respect from him then that."

Dean could both see and hear just how much the angel believed that, his eyes ablaze and his voice full of...justice? Determination? Devotion? What ever it was, it made Deans cheeks red and he looked down, hoping he could hide at least the stupid dopey smile that was starting to form on his lips.

"Thanks Cass." He mumbled and then looked up, suddenly not caring if the angel saw.

He caught Cass' eyes. They were as intense as always and maybe it was something Dean imagined, but he also saw warmth in them.

God, he wanted to tell him the truth so bad.

The entire truth.

He knew Cass already knew, so much was established under an oak tree in the middle of nowhere, earlier that month. Since then, things had been easier around him and Cass, as if they had reached a mutual understatement of wait and see.

It had helped Dean to realize a few things about him and Cass, but he still needed time.

He couldn't just throw 30 years of human heterosexuality out the window from one day to another, to suddenly go gay for an angel who really was a genderless being, currently residing in a male vessel.

When Dean thought to much about it, it made his head spin. It wasn't like he didn't find women attractive anymore. Oh no, he still found them quiet...quiet, but there was something about Castiel that drew him towards him and with him around, no woman could really attract Deans attention.

Not really.

He wished he could just tell Cass how he made him feel, how Dean felt like a better person, just being around him. How Cass' strength gave Dean strength how Cass' fierce believe in the kindness of man was enough for Dean to start believing again. That Cass had a kindness, a softness and an overly awesomeness over him that had nothing to do with him being an angel. That Castiel, the person behind the Grace, the angel being and the immortality, was the one Dean had grown attached to. Was the reason why Dean didn't hit on girls anymore, why Dean suddenly wanted to go on a stupid fishing trip with him and his brother, like some century nuclear family.

But he couldn't.

He didn't have the words or the courage and he wasn't sure Cass needed Deans words. Maybe the angel was better of with out him. But then again, why had he been hanging around him for the last 4 years, going through mountains of crap for them? For the bigger case? There was always a bigger picture, a mission for Heaven, when it came to Castiel.

Maybe Dean was stupid to believe anything.  
Castiel saw the change in Deans eyes and he knew what was happening in the hunters mind. He had to make him think of something else.

"Dean, what did you want to ask me about?"

Dean returned to the moment and cleared his throat.

"Uh, it, it doesn't matter. It's not important. Sorry."

Had Castiel been a swearing man, he would had reacted differently to the stubbornness of the hunter. Instead, he touched Deans forehead, transporting them to a place he hoped he could change the hunters mind. Dean didn't even protest anymore, when Cass transported them somewhere else. He just sighed and looked from the angel to the place surrounding them.

"Why are we here?" He said with a lump in his throat, his heart beating faster.

"I made a promise, when I sat beside you here." He said, looking from the enormous oak tree, back to Dean. Dean met his eyes, thinking back to the beers, the rain and the feeling of Cass' hand in his. But he didn't remember any promises being made.

"No you didn't." He said, confused.

The angel nodded.

"I promised, no I swore, to God that I would never leave you, for as long as you wanted me."

Deans throat suddenly god very dry and he tried to swallow. It just made him cough awkwardly. Castiel looked at him with eyes that begged him for his understanding.

"Why?" He managed to squeak out. He knew the angel well enough to know this was not something to take lightly. But why would he change him self to a needy, self loathing hunter like Dean, who would probably never be abel to let him go again.

"Because Dean. I was assigned to raise you from hell for a reason. God had a plan. He still does. And I believe that part of His plan, is for me to stay with you. I can feel that in my entire being. My Grace glows strong when I am with you and I can feel my powers return to me when I am at your side. When I touch you, I can feel the divine love from God. do you understand what that mean Dean? to feel that kind of love in the company of a human? it is not something that happens every day! This is Gods plan!"

Dean blinked a little, but then something rebelled in him. "And whom are you to go against Gods plan, right?" Dean felt like a sledge hammer had hit him square in the chest as his own words hit him. Castiel felt it as his duty to stay with Dean. Nothing else. How could he be so stupid to believe anything else? He sat down with a betrayed look on his face, his entire being filled with self loath.

Castiel had had enough. He reached down and pulled Dean to his feet like a was a rag doll and held him by his collar, angry eyes bore in to his. Dean didn't resist, but he did meet the angels eyes with eyes just as hard.

"Why are you so stubborn?!" The angel hissed in his face. "Why do you have to twist everything good in your life, until it's poison and war and you have pushed everybody away from you?! Try to accept this, Dean Winchester: I. Will. Not. Leave. You. Not now, not ever. Even when you push, I will stay. Accept it now, or you will feel every second of eternity as hell as you will spend it with me!"

For a few seconds, they both stared in to each others eyes, then something broke in side of Dean. Castiel felt it just as much as he saw it and he put Dean back on his feet, pulling him in to an embrace the hunter needed. At first Dean was stiff, decades of years telling him just how awkward it was to being held by another man who wasn't family. Then, as Castiel held him tighter, he relaxed and leaned in to the embrace, letting his emotions run free.

A tear escaped his eyes as he sank in to the shorter, but stronger man that held him.

"I'm sorry Cass. I'm sorry." He said in a tiny voice. He was sorry for his behavior, for being a dick, for getting Cass pulled in to this whole mess that was his life. So so sorry.

"It's okay Dean. There is no other place I would rather be, then right here. Don't think this is a mission from God. I believe it's a gift."

Finally Dean let his arms sneak around the angels vessel and held him just as tight.  
"Your telling me the truth, right Cass?" He said, needing the conformation from the other man.

"I do, Dean. I do."

Dean nodded a little for him self, smiling at the thought of the meaning behind those words.

"Thank you." He said. He finally felt the angels smile agains his cheek. Castiel pulled out a little, cradling Deans face within his hands.

"Dean, may I kiss you?" Again, it felt like somebody had hit Dean square in his stomach, all his air leaving his lungs. He was starting to hyperventilate a little, but nodded with just a tiny smile, nervous as hell. Castiel smiled back and after a few seconds of reassuring Dean silently that he could back out any moment he wanted, and it would be okay, he leaned in, barely touching Deans lips with his own.

As he leaned out again, hardly having touch Deans lips, Dean smiled.

It was nice. A nice kiss. A very shy and nervous kiss, very Castiel. It was a reassuring kiss, almost like sealing the deal with a demon, but so so different. A kiss full of promises of safety and love and power and fun. Dean mimicked Castiels hands, and took the angels face in his own hands, then leaning in, deepening the kiss. Dean felt Castiel slowly learning from Dean and the kiss deepened, opening both their mouth, slowly, tentatively letting them explore each others mouth.

Oh, now they were talking, Dean thought as Cass started to push in to Dean, taking a bit of the control. Deans breathed calmed down, only to speed up as Cass' hands suddenly left his face and found way to his body. It made Dean buckle in his knees and he felt Cass carry his weight carefully to the ground, where he again felt the angel take control, staying on top.

They lay like that for a while, kissing, touching, but nothing else. Hell, the only bare skin Dean got to touch on the angel, was his neck. But that he did get to touch.

A lot.

As Castiel pulled away from Dean, he saw it right away. The hickeys on his neck. He tried not to giggle stupidly at that, but of cause Castiel noticed it and looked curiously at him. Dean wiped his thumb over the biggest of them.

"Think I might have marked you there." Cass' hand slowly got up to where Deans had were resting.

"Good," he then said, smiling down at him.

He then got to his legs, pulling Dean up with him.

"I should take you back to your motel, before Sam starts to worry more about you."

Dean took his hand before he could touch his forehead.

"No, let Sammy stew a little. Beside , he needs his beauty-sleep."

As he took Castiels hand he turned him in his embrace so he stood behind him, arms tight around his chest. He leaned in to the angels neck and took a deep breath.

"You smell like, spring rain and fresh grass."

That made the angel laugh a little.

"Okay, Dean."

He just said, leaning back in to the hunter, both looking up in to the stars, enjoying the moment for just a little longer.


	8. The funny thing about Grace

Dean hadn't got around to tell Sam about himself and Cass just yet.  
He liked that he had it for him self, just a little while longer.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Dean had no idea of how to broach the subject with his brother.

A week later, it turned out, he didn't have to:

On their way back to the bunker, they had stayed the night at a motel. In the morning, Sam had found traces to what might be a case of witch craft at a local school. Dean had protested, of cause he had, hating witches as he did, but both of them knew it wouldn't change a thing.

There were kids involved.  
And a witch was a witch was a witch. They had to take it down.

So that same morning, both brothers sat at their table in the motel room, Sam reading out loud, Dean spacing out, wishing Sam had gotten him coffee, when a familiar whoosh and a rustle, made both men look up, one with a lifted brow behind the newspaper and one with a poorly concealed smile on his lips.

"Hey Cass." Both of them said in chorus, making the angel smile.  
Well, if you knew him like the brothers did, you would know it was a smile.

Other people would see a mere twitch of the lips, that's it.

"Dean. Sam." The angel said in a way of greeting.

He knew Dean hadn't told Sam just yet and he understood Deans unspoken reasons behind it. So he didn't say or do anything out of the ordinary when he arrived. None of the boys had called him, but he had been by the day before, checking in on them.

Well, that's what Sam thought, when in reality, he and Dean had shared the sunset behind the motel, standing side by side, hands barely touching, being intimate in their own way.

Ever since that special evening in that field, weeks ago, Dean and Castiel had been in contact every night, be it by phone, texting or Cass simply dropping by. Castiel was starting to enjoy the ease around Dean's eyes and the relaxed stance of shoulders that had fallen above him after that night. Cass didn't know for sure if it had anything to do with him and he didn't want to take pride in it, pride is after all a sin, but he did enjoy the more relaxed Dean. He was happy that the hunter seemed more at peace now.

"Have a seat, Cass." Dean said and pulled out one of the chairs around the small table. Sam read on, only looking up now and then, but as Castiel sat down, he said, without looking up from his paper:

"What do we owe the pleasure this morning, Cass?" In a rather offhand voice.

He didn't see the stolen glance his brother send the angel or the way Castiel kinda relaxed in the chair in a way that was rather un-characteristic for him.

"I thought I would offer my assistance on the witch hunt."

Sam looked up at the angel, then at his brother whom again sat looking out the window, past Cass, then back at Cass.

"Really?" The angel just looked at him as if that was the most logic thing in the universe.

"Huh." Sam said and returned to his reading.

"You found anything special in this town?" Sam asked after a little while, not really comfortable with the angels answer.

Castiel didn't just swing by casually, offering his help.

" I haven't looked. Should I look?" Sam didn't answer, he didn't get the opportunity before the angel was gone. That made Dean snap out of it and his shoulders tense up.

"What the hell..." He murmured, looking around. Sam looked from the empty space at his brothers side to Deans face. He could had sworn he saw a tiny flicker of panic in his eyes, at the angels absence. The lines around his eyes were back and his jaw was pushed out in an almost aggressive way...

"Where did he go?" He asked and looked at Sam as if it was his fault.

Sam shrugged. "I dunno. To check the town perhaps?"

Dean got up after a few seconds. "He should be back by now."

Sam was inclined to agree, it usually never took more then a few seconds for Cass to scan a town this size and return again, but now he had been gone for almost half a minute. But still, it didn't seem like Dean to go into army mode this early.

Hell, Cass had been gone for weeks without a sound without Dean as much as lifting a brow. But now, now Dean was looking for his weapon and his extra clip, readying him self for battle.

Before Sam could tell his brother to relax and give the angel some time, Cass was back. With coffee.

"Cass! You all right?!" Dean exclaimed as the angel casually strode over to the table with coffee for all three of them, then sitting done in the spot he had just vacated.

"I'm fine Dean. I brought coffee back. I couldn't get pie, sorry. The baker wasn't ready with his first batch just yet." He said with a small smile. Dean took a deep breath which he released loudly. Then he put down the weapon and sat down again.

"Jesus Christ man, don't do that again!"

Cass just looked confused and Sam had to be honest, he was getting confused as well.

"You don't want coffee?" Castiel asked, looking a little remorse over the reaction his action had sprung forth.

Dean took the coffee and smiled a little.

"I love that you brought coffee, Cass. But next time, warn us before you desire to take a detour, okay?"

Cass nodded a single time, then pushed the coffee over to Sam with a small smile. "I apologize, Dean."

Sam looked at Cass and accepted the coffee.

Then he looked at his brother, and saw it:

The tiny signs that told him everything.

The lines around his eyes slowly disappearing, the tens shoulders sagging back in to a relaxed position and a softness Sam had never seen before, settled in his eyes.

Sam caught his brothers eyes. He knew Dean would never, ever, want to talk about what had just transpired or what was going on between him and Castiel, but Sam knew.

He told Dean so, with a raised brow and a nod.  
Dean heard him loud and clear.

Sam, now knowing, and accepting Cass as more then just the angel, but as Dean' partner or companion or what ever he now was, was everything to Dean.

Sam understood, and he was glad for them both.

Nothing else had to be said in the wordless communication between them.

Cass' voice broke them from their silent conversation, telling them where he had detected the witch.

It was going to be a pice of cake, a walk in the park, a day at the beach.

Dean smiled a little at the angel's enthusiastic use of slang, finally getting the grasp of things.

It was as if the angel, mojo or not, could feel the acceptance between the brothers and fed of the energy that sprung to live.

Dean could tell later that day, as the witch tried to pin both him and Sam up a wall using her powers, that Castiel rose, grew bigger and shined more brightly as he wiped her out. Dean didn't know anything about Grace or angel powers or re-chargeable batteries, but he did notice how Castiel crew stronger in the time after Sam had found out.

Maybe it was the peace and strong bond that now lay between him and Dean that did the trick, maybe it was the friendship that Sam and Cass had found between each other or maybe, it was the quiet nights behind the various motels and on top of the bunker, spend between himself and Cass, watching the sun set or the moon rise or even just enjoying the light rain that fell on top of them, that did it.

Dean didn't know.

If he had had the guts to ask Castiel what it was, the answer would had been a more simple one then he would had imagined: It was pure, simple and unspoiled love that filled him up with Grace.

Had he asked Cass, he would had known that angels, all angels, even a war-ridden soldier like Castiel, needed love to survive, to stay angel. Castiel needed Dean and he needed Sam, probably more then they needed him.

If anybody would had asked the brothers, none of them would had been able to give a straight answer.

They were all co-depended on each other.

All in different ways of cause, but the tight, loving bond Dean and Cass shared, expanded and engulfed Sam until Sam one day brought home another pice to the puzzle. And Castiel's Grace grew even more until one day, many years after that evening under the stars where Dean and Castiel first time held hands, Dean gave his final breath. That was when Castiel's Grace shattered into billions of atoms, and flew to Heaven, leaving Sam and his wife alone.

And Dean? He had his own garden in Heaven. And he had Castiel to share it with.

Because, that is how Heaven works: we all get our own private Heaven all to ourself.

Except for those fortune enough to have another soul to share it with.

And Dean had.

He had many years alone with Castiel in the Garden.

One day, as they sat under the tree, watching the stars slowly show up on the darkening sky, Dean propped up against Castiel, somebody put a cold beer in his hand.

The Garden was complete.

Sam was finally home.

The end.


End file.
